Robert Mugabe/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| 29 mar. 1998 - Other areas of interest arising from Mugabe's meetings with Chancellor Helmut Kohl and President Roman Herzog included infrastructural … 29 MARCH 1998. allafrica.com Christian Wulff - Sin imagen.jpg| El Presidente alemán Christian Wulff (CDU, R) y el presidente de Zimbabue, Robert Mugabe (L) en el stand durante la Copa Mundial de la FIFA 2010 partido final entre Holanda y España en el estadio Soccer City en Johannesburgo, Sudáfrica, 11 de julio de 2010. Foto: Marcus Brandt dpa - Consulte http://dpaq.de/FIFA-WM2010-TC +++(c) dpa - Bildfunk+++ Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| Zimbabwean President Robert Mugabe walks at the Elysee Palace after a bilateral meeting with French President François Mitterrand on July 13, 1989 in Paris. | Photo Credit: AFP Jacques Chirac - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Chirac briefly shook hands with Mugabe AFP François Hollande - Robert Mugabe.jpg| François Hollande accueille le très décrié président du Zimbabwe, Robert Mugabe, également président de l'Union africaine, le 30 novembre LOIC VENANCE/AP/SIPA Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope John Paul II and Zimbabwe President Robert Mugabe in Harare, Zimbabwe on September 12th , 1988. Francisco - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Well received: The new pontiff smiles as he chats to President Mugabe and his wife, who were greeted at the airport by a priest sent specifically to welcome them to the Vatican. Photo: DailyMail España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Mugabe y su esposa fueron recibidos por los Reyes en el palacio de El Pardo. En la fotografía, don Juan Carlos y Mugabe pasan revista a las tropas que les rindieron honores. EL PAÍS 7 JUN 1988 Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| El primer ministro de Zimbabue y actual presidente del Comité de Países No Alineados, Robert Mugabe, almorzó ayer con el presidente del Gobierno español, Felipe González, en la bodeguilla del palacio de la Moncloa. EFE. Madrid 6 OCT 1985 Italia * Ver Emilio Colombo - Robert Mugabe.jpg| L'addio a Emilio Colombo con il dittarore dello Zimbabwe Mugabe nel 1992. corriere.it Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Robert Mugabe, the Zimbabwean president, is to be stripped of his knighthood Photo: AFP Margaret Thatcher - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Thatcher began to deal with the land issue in Zimbabwe. BBC John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| Zimbabwe President Robert Mugabe shakes hand with British Prime Minister John Major on May 18, 1994 outside 10 Downing Street in London before a meeting. Mugabe is on the second day of a four-day state visit. / AFP PHOTO / AFP PHOTO.. Robert Mugabe - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and Robert Mugabe of Zimbabwe, seen here at the beginning of talks at the start of the Commonwealth Heads of Government Meeting in 1997. PA Archive Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Robert Mugabe - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Just before meeting Ms Merkel, Putin hosted Zimbabwean President Robert Mugabe (right), who praised him for standing up to Washington. AP URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Sin imagen.jpg| Mikhail Gorbachev, General Secretary of the CPSU Central Committee, shaking hands with Robert Gabriel Mugabe, President and First Secretary of the Zimbabwe African National Union - Patriotic Front (ZANU - PF) and Prime Minister of the Republic of Zimbabwe, in the Kremlin. Moscow, USSR. December 3, 1985. Fuentes Categoría:Robert Mugabe